Increasing usage of cloud computing has provided increasing compute capacity for addressing compute intensive tasks. In some conventional approaches, the ready availability of scalable cloud services has led to overuse of such resources. In some examples, the increased utilization of resources also results in a performance at cost problem, and for some architectures an upper scale limit beyond which additional resources are limited by the capability to distribute data across the resources on which compute tasks are to be executed.